goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Godfather
The Godfather is a 1972 crime film based on the novel of the same name by Mario Puzo. Cast Singing roles *Al Martino - Johnny Fontane *Morgana King - Carmella Corleone Non-singing roles *Marlon Brando - Don Vito Corleone *Al Pacino - Michael Corleone *James Caan - Santino "Sonny" Corleone *Robert Duvall - Tom Hagen *Richard S. Castellano - Peter Clemenza *John Cazale - Frederico "Fredo" Corleone *Talia Shire - Constanza "Connie" Corleone *Diane Keaton - Kay Adams *Gianni Russo - Carlo Rizzi Plot On the occasion of his daughter Connie's wedding, Vito Corleone hears requests in his role as the Godfather, the Don of a New York crime family. Vito's youngest son, Michael, wearing a Marine Corps uniform, introduces his girlfriend, Kay Adams, to his family at the reception. Johnny Fontane, a famous singer and godson to Vito, seeks his help in securing a movie role; Vito dispatches his consigliere, Tom Hagen, to Los Angeles to talk the abrasive studio head, Jack Woltz, into giving Johnny the part. Woltz is unmoved until he wakes up in bed with the severed head of his prized stallion. Shortly before Christmas 1945, drug baron Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo, backed by the Tattaglia crime family, asks Don Corleone for both investment in his narcotics business and protection through his political connections. Wary of involvement in a dangerous new trade that risks alienating political insiders, Vito declines. Suspicious, he sends his enforcer, Luca Brasi, to spy on them. Sollozzo has Vito gunned down in the street, then kidnaps Hagen. With Corleone first-born Sonny in command, Hagen is pressured to persuade him to accept Sollozzo's deal, then released. Vito survives, and at the hospital Michael thwarts another attempt on his father; Michael's jaw is broken by NYPD Captain Marc McCluskey, Sollozzo's bodyguard. Sonny retaliates with a hit on Tattaglia's son. The family receives two fish wrapped in Brasi's bullet-proof vest, indicating that Luca "sleeps with the fishes." Michael plots to murder Sollozzo and McCluskey: on the pretext of settling the dispute, Michael agrees to meet them in a Bronx restaurant. There, retrieving a planted handgun, he kills both men. Despite a clampdown by the authorities, the Five Families erupt in open warfare and Vito's sons fear for their safety. Michael takes refuge in Sicily, and his brother, Fredo, is sheltered by the Corleone's Las Vegas casino partner, Moe Greene. Sonny attacks his brother-in-law Carlo on the street for abusing his sister and threatens to kill him if it happens again. When it does, Sonny speeds for their home but is ambushed at a highway toll booth and riddled with sub-machine gun fire. While in Sicily, Michael meets and marries Apollonia Vitelli, but their euphoria is shattered when a car bomb intended for him takes her life. Devastated by Sonny's death, Vito moves to end the feuds. Realizing that the Tattaglias are controlled by the now-dominant Don Emilio Barzini, Vito assures the Five Families that he will withdraw his opposition to their heroin business and forgo avenging his son's murder. His safety guaranteed, Michael returns home and enters the family business. He and Kay reunite and marry the next year. With his father at the end of his career and his brother too weak, Michael takes the reins of the family, promising his wife the business will be legitimate within five years. To that end, he insists Hagen relocate to Las Vegas and relinquish his role to Vito because Tom is not a "wartime consigliere"; the older man agrees Tom should "have no part in what will happen" in the coming battles with rival families. When Michael travels to Las Vegas to buy out Greene's stake in the family's casinos, their partner derides the Corleones for being run out of New York; Michael is dismayed to see that Fredo has fallen under Greene's sway. Vito suffers a fatal heart attack. At his funeral, Tessio, a Corleone capo, asks Michael to meet with Don Barzini, signalling the betrayal that Vito had forewarned. The meeting is set for the same day as the christening of Connie’s baby. While Michael stands at the altar as the child's godfather, Corleone assassins murder the other New York dons and Moe Greene. Tessio is executed for his treachery; Michael extracts Carlo’s confession to his complicity in setting up Sonny's murder for Barzini. After Clemenza garrotes Carlo with a wire, Connie accuses Michael of the murder, telling Kay that Michael ordered all the killings. Kay is relieved when Michael finally denies it, but when the capos arrive they address her husband as Don Corleone. Musical numbers *"I Have But One Heart" - Johnny Fontane *"Luna Mezza Mare" Carmella and Guests *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" - Al Martino Godfather, The